Henry Every
Henrik Mrityunjay “Henry” Every (Born Henry Mrityunjay Evory) is the main protagonist in The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Unite. He is The eldest twin of John Avery, he was taken to be raised as the former younger charger of Pirate Captain and Martin. He grew into a privileged life as a Pirate legendary. He is star role of Scott Jones. Background Born in 1837, Henry was raised in pirate ship when he was found as a baby on the boat by Martin, the pirate captain’s second command. Raised to becoming a legendary pirate of his dream, Henry is shown that he was a powerful weapon, as told by Isabella. According to rumor reasons, Scott is seemingly wasn’t actually an essences from his unknowingly creator - he was lead to believe he was the only orphan and didn't discover he has his other families until he was seven before he goes on his searches of his family. Although he loved going an adventures with his pirate crews, Henry also accompanied by Martin on their heist with their owns and ensuring Pirate Captain’s happiness. He also loves to fighting his enemies, in danger treasures and he wanted to grew his own beard for his own. Henry grew frustrated with the way Pirate Captain sheltered him, telling her never to becoming a legendary like them and behaving in an over-protective manner, but it was actually knew that Henry was weak and very young like a child as they feared that Scott might become violently for sure. Years passes in 1844, Scott turned six yet and he do a lot of things such as inventing to making gadgets and weapons. Because of his inventing hobby, he has scared off over 124 possible patrons in Blood Island and causes some difficulties after another interview ends in disaster, he begins to lose hope of ever become pirate if he being awarded at Pirate of a Year Award. Personality Henry Every is brave, loving, optimistic and hopeful boy who has abilities of intelligence. His other traits is described as loyal, peaceful and kind because he was good in responsible and that when he grew up into a pirate legendary. He had a several habits such as sneaking into the wealthy town to robbing th treasures, which made those angry with him; killing animals and insects whihc he ate them all; finding treasures using maps he found from Pirate Captain so that Herny will ensure the pirates including Pirate Captain; and playing pranks on those who were on ships. He loves meaty foods like hams that was pirates’ favorite food, and he also loves peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, unawares that Pirate Captain was allergic to them. Henry is shown that he also currently loves, grizzly bears, pandas and polar bears. He could be quite impulsive, and sometimes behaved rashly if he was angry or upset, though he came to realize that lashing out at people in anger didn't solve anything and only made things worse. Henry is seem he is not good with rollerskating for sure. However, after he was encouraged by Isabella, he finally took like to them. He is also frequently caught up instead and change his life so he won't be an orphan. Scott learns that there willing never giving up but always faith and embrace his traumas. He has also shown when never gave up hope and always find a faith when he tried to find the Medal of Light. Physical Appearance Robbery outfit.png|Robbery outfit Festival outfit.png|Festival outfit Prince Eric outfit.png|Prince Eric outfit Rescue outfit 1.png|Saving Timmy and Johnny outfit Rescue outfit 2.png|Battle with Sir Finnick outfit Transformation outfit 1.png|Transformation outfit Transformation outfit 2.png|Johnny and Timmy’s Wedding outfit Transformation outfit 3.png|Timmy and Jimmy’s wedding outfit Henry has light skin and dark blue-turquoise highlighted eyes. His hair color is dark red with brown highlighted streaks on top of his spiky hairs and bangs. For most of the novella, he had freckles on his cheeks until it disappeared when he used Medal of Light held by Nicktoon Unite. While heist in the first part of the novel, Henry wears a ripped v-necklined grey shirt with black crossed laces on neckline. He wears a black pair of pants without a belt, and red boots, and he also wearing a dark blue bandanana on his head. Scott wears another outfit for the training. He wears a red-striped light blue shirt with long sleeves, light brown pants with dark brown belt and brown boots. In the most of the novel, beginning with search of the Medal of Light, she borrows a outfit from Prince Eric. It consisted of a white, long sleeved collared shirt, brown trousers with a same belt, and black boots whose tops are folded over to reveal a lighter blue inner lining. His shirt collar is opened immediately and the sleeve rolled up when he tried to get the Medal of Light. After his transformation when Finnick and Bud Pines were finally defeated, his outfit transformed. The outfit is consisting of black sleeveless vest underneath white buttoned-up, long sleeved shirt with a golden buckle. He is also wearing blackish-blue tricorn hat with gold linings, pirate skull medal, same trousers with belt and boots he wore during his adventures to Medal of Light who happened to be turned into same medal. The trousers was brown (When Henry challenge in the end of the film, it was only black). She ditched his pirate hat and golden buckle, and she had the same medal he wore at the during his battle with Finnick, and he wears black boots. When he races, Ehnry wears his newlyfound roller skates. Powers and abilities Due to effect of Trident of Poseidon, Henry is seemingly shown has invincible and indestructible powers: Powers * Superhuman Strength: Henry is superhumanly strong to an unknown limit. * Superhuman Durability: Henry's skin, bones, and tissue are far denser and resistant to damage when compared to an ordinary human. Like her physical strength, Henry's maximum durability has incredibly increased by the fact that he is able to absorb energy, both by the fact that most energy based effects of Trident are rendered ineffective, and because the absorption of said energy actually increases the amount of damage his body is capable of taking. * Flight: Henry is able to soar through the air at high speeds and with great maneuverability. His top speed is very dangerous. His flight speed could presumably be increased by the absorption of energy. * Energy Manipulation: Henry's altered physiology has endowed him with the ability to naturally harness all forms of energy and to utilize in battle. * Energy Projection: Henry is able to project bursts of energy from his hands as a form of ranged combat. * Energy Absorption: Henry is able to absorb various kinds of energy. This energy serves to increase him other abilities, allowing him to become far stronger, take more damage, fly faster, and produce even more powerful energy blasts. This power also means that most energy attacks are rendered completely ineffective against Henry, leaving foes with such powers defenseless against him. ** Interstellar Travel: Henry was capable of interstellar travel, well beyond the speed of light. ** Time Travel: That was the very ability that Henry had power to get into the past, the present and the future, though he only used that once and it was a one way portal forward in time. However, due to its side-effect, Jack did not age when has an adult even after 28 years in the future. Appearances On Henry's 7th birthday, he goes on his heist with with Martin but when Scott came here, he bought a panda bear with him, and named her Ruby. Annika sneaked out again with Shiver to join the villagers who were ice skating together in the town square, but she was approached by Finnick Warlock (played by Finn the Huma). Wenlock proposed to Annika but she rejected him. In return, Wenlock turned everyone in the kingdom into stone statues. Annika and Shiver were rescued by a pegasus named Brietta. Wenlock gave Annika 3 days to agree to marry him, otherwise everyone in the kingdom would remain statues forever. Annika was taken to Cloud Kingdom, majestic kingdom in the sky, and was introduced to Queen Rayla. Rayla told Annika to find the Wand of Light in order to defeat Wenlock. Annika discovered that Brietta was her sister, and that she had been turned into a pegasus by Wenlock. Annika realized that this was why her parents had always been so desperate to protect, as they didn't want anything to happen to her. She became determined to find a way to save them and her people, and break the spell over her sister, too. Annika and Brietta went on a quest to find the Wand of Light, and met a man named Aidan in the Forbidden Forest. Aidan assisted Annika in finding the wand, and they fell in love after she changed his outlook on the situation he was in, and saved each other. Annika made the wand and defeated Wenlock, saving everyone in the kingdom and her sister. Annika was invited to meet Aidan's father, and she reunited her parents with Brietta, who they had not seen for 16 years. Annika and Aidan skated together in Cloud Kingdom, and Rayla turned the Wand of Light into the first star seen at night. Category:Scott Jones’ Roles Category:The Pirates! In an Adventures with Nicktoons Untie characters Category:Heroes